Kirito Uchiha
||||THIS-OC-IS-A-WIP|||| Kirito Uchiha ('キリトサスケ, Uchiha Kirito) is a Jonin and the youngest member to join the Anbu Assassin Devision of Akigakure. Born into a legendary family, Kirito has always had high expectations set on him, but he has pushed far beyond the boundaries of the expectations set on him, proving to be more progressive than any of his predecessors. Background Kirito was raised in Akigakure by Raiga Uchiha after his mother passed away at the age of 3. Being the son of the head of the Clan, and Grandson of the Daimyo Kirito has always had a lot of pressure to become great. Despite this, he was never overburdoned, exchausted, or deppressed. If anything the pressure was only motivating him. by the age of 8 he was officially made a Genin and placed on a 3 man squad under the watch of Kantarou Senju, an ANBU from Yorugakure who was originally there for a joint mission with Kirito's Third-Cousin Takama. After the 4th Great Shinobi War there were considerably fewer problems to deal with, but Kirito faced all of the challenges that were placed ahead of him head-on quickly earning him a place in Akigakure's Anbu forces. Personality Kirito shares a great deal of personality traits with his father and grandfather. Specifically Kirito is naturally calm and collected (a trait both his father and grandfather posess) but also kind hearted, generous, and somewhat playful (traits he inherited from his grandfather) and often logical, cunning, and manipulative (traints he inherited from his father). Appearance Kirito is relatively short, with long black hair, black eyes, and relativly light skin. He generally wears a simple grey shirt with long light sleeves and standard issue Anbu pants/shoes. Abilities Despite his natural skill, Kirito has yet to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan. Scorch Release Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton; Viz "Scorch Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai made up of techniques that combines fire and wind-based[1] chakra to create scorching heat which capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a desiccated corpse. Lightening God transformation It allows the user to be surrounded by an aura of lightening and have the speed of sound, massive physical strength that can cracking a Susan with one fist Status Epilogue Kirito's early life was strenuous, spending most hours of the day and night training, getting very little sleep and even less time to himself. He never really minded, in fact he made his training regimend this way intentionally. This proved extremely beneficial, as he was quick to graduate the academy. Kirito spent 2 years doing D and C Ranked missions, until he was 11 and was assigned on what was supposed to be a B Rank mission. The mission went horribly awry, he got seperated from his team and ambushed by a group of Chunin from Otogakure . Despite only being Chunin, and not much older than him, they appeared to be much faster. Luckily his sharingan was fully awakened, and he was able to finish them off without reseaving to much harm himself. Soaked in blood, he met up with his team. Afterwards he led them to the bodies of the fallen Oto Chunins. This ultimately led to his Chunin promotion and placement in the Anbu. Trivia * Kirito did not have to take the Chunin Exam for his promotion, rather he skipped to Chunin upon joining the Anbu forces of Akigakure . * Kirito's favorite food is Chicken Yakitori. He favors it so much, he refuses to eat any other type of it. Reference I seriously lost the artist's username. If anyone finds it please contact me immediatly.